Mike Baresi (Chad Comics 1)
Mythic Spider Man Backstory Mike Baresi grew up in the every day environment of New York City. In high school, he worked for his father at his family owned pizza parlor. He had average grades, and an over-all average life. Until, one day a spider wandered into the parlor's kitchen, and caught Mike's eye. He reached out to take it, and let it out into the alley way. That same night, he had a dream of a giant, spider-like entity which whispered something indistinguishable to him. In the real world, a glowing spider had materialized in his room, and bit him. He underwent a mystical and mutagenic change, gaining the physical attributes and abilities of a spider whilst retaining his human form. He also gained uncontrollable, and instinctual Mystic abilities which would manifest randomly during his day to day life. Eventually, he learned to control his abilities - although they caused a bit of havoc between himself and his father whilst he was working in the Pizzeria, as well as caused his peers at school to view him as a freak. By time he graduated high school, he had gained some mastery over his Mystical abilities - and was able to create webbing out of mystical energy, as well as manipulate it to a basic degree. Realizing he had a gift, he began to train in acrobatics, Martial Arts, and environmental combat until he was ready... Moon Spider Before enrolling to College, a strange occurrence had taken place for Mike. He approached a meteorite that had landed in central park, and from it - a large, black globule latched on to his body. It augmented his already heightened abilities, and gave him biological goop like webbing when it was manifested as a suit. This was actually his first dip into crime fighting, as the suit brought out a heightened sense of justice within him. His father had just been killed as a result of walking in to a drug deal that was taking place in the alley way behind the Pizzeria, and so together with this symbiotic life-form, the two went forth to take vengeance for Mike's father. He was able to hold himself back from killing the criminals, although just barely - and left them gooped up against the wall instead. He continued to act as a genuine vigilante, "The Moon Spider" for about two months before realizing that it was darkening his personality, and changing him to somebody he was not. He managed to force the Symbiote to de-bond from him on a rainy day, and it was washed away...Until it latched on to a new host. Spider Man At the beginning of his first year of College, he enrolled for business classes - but made a vow to himself. In the rising chaos that was New York City's super-villain infested climate...He would use his gift to double as a new hero. At the age of nineteen, still in college - Mike Baresi made his debut as....Spider-Man! For his first year of heroics, he has made appearances to help during major conflicts, mostly in a supportive manner - whilst taking down petty thugs and small-time mafias on his own time - with the occasional Super Villain. However, it seemed that almost everyone wanted a piece of the Mythic Spider Man, and he would learn that very soon into his career.. Ultron Conflict Spider Man appeared during the Ultron Conflict, wherein Ultron was attacking New York with his army of artificial warriors. He played a mostly supportive role, rescuing wounded heroes and bringing them to safety - and battling lesser robots. The Spider Early in his career, after learning that there were more Spider heroes popping up, and recruiting Wolfspider - the technological, white suited young Spider Man as a trainee, he went to meet The Spider, a vigilante from south New York. When meeting The Spider, at first, he did not give him a very warm welcome - and despite his best attempts at diplomacy, Baresi was driven out of the alley-way wherein The Spider resided. After the Sinister Six incident, due to mutual connections to Iron Man - Spider Man and The Spider have since agreed to work together. Phoenix Force Conflict When the host of the Phoenix Force, Lizzy was going out of control - Spider Man took up a supportive role once more, using his Mystic Webbing to web up and stop the Phoenix Force's cosmic fire blasts to prevent vulnerable heroes and civilians from being harmed. Spider Man and The Jackrabbit After apprehending the Mutant criminal, Jackrabbit - Baresi learned that she was actually his classmate. She was a mutant with the a speedster mutation, and over time Baresi attempted to convert her to good. It succeeded after some time, and the two began a romantic relationship - as they seen each-other at college every day, and soon began working together as heroes. Within a year, the two were married, and Jennifer was pregnant. However, this happy family would soon meet a swift, and unfortunate end. The Sinister Six Arc The Lizard On the third year of his heroics, Mike Baresi would find that for some reason - the criminal and villainous scum of New York City, and sometimes with even further reach...Wanted him dead. He encountered first, John Dayer, the Lizard - a College Professor who frequented the casino, and had dealings with the Mafia in order to fund his research into a serum that could advance the Human biology with the traits of an animal. Baresi attended his Biology class, and soon learned of this serum. After Dayer used it on himself, he would shift randomly into the Lizard, and attack the people of New York, only for Baresi to come to their aid. The Squirrel Shortly after besting the lizard, Baresi made friends with one of the girls from his class, named Jessica Sully. Sully was, unbeknownst to him - engaging in romantic acts with their professor, John Dayer in order to boost her grades. When Dayer was sent to trial after his defeat at the hands of Spider-Man, Sully visited him and learned of the serum. Under the effects of a form of Stockholm syndrome, she through her dedication to him - injected herself with the serum that was on hand, a variant with squirrel DNA. This granted her super human strength, reflexes, speed, acrobatics, and a tail with even more strength than her normal body. Vowing to take down Spider Man, she hunted him for a month - and the two battled on multiple occasions. On one occasion, when The Squirrel was robbing a bank, Spider Man had managed to web her to a light-pole that she was going to swing off of with her tail, and then defeated her - coming out of the battle with a broken rib, which prompted him to go into a 1 month recovery period. Jessica was taken into custody shortly after. Venom Dave Goroni, an Italian teen who lived on the same street as Mike. His family was very poor, and his father used to be in the Pizza business - but was run out by the quality of the Baresi restaurant, and so never got to achieve his dreams. Goroni resented Baresi, and so too did the Symbiote, Venom. For two years, Goroni and Venom trained to hone their senses and powers. Venom, aware of Baresi's identity as Spider Man, informed Goroni...And the hunt was on. The two appeared frequently to challenge Baresi, fighting him to a stand still on most occurrences, or forcing Baresi to flee until their final encounter on the pier. With nowhere to run, and not many buildings in sight - Baresi was forced to use the environment and metal storage containers to slam in to and hold Venom off. Eventually, Baresi was able to web Venom with his Mystic Webbing successfully - and had realized earlier in the battle, that when he de-materialized the structure of the webbing on command it exploded into a searing, and concussive force. Left with no choice due to Venom's immeasurable strength, and stamina - he detonated the webs, causing them to sear the Symbiote which forced it to leap off of Goroni. Goroni was taken in to custody, but still had traces of the Symbiote in his system - unbeknownst to Baresi. Sand Dragon Shortly after his confrontation with Venom, Spider Man was heading to Central Park, only to hear of a bank being robbed by a massive sand creature. He swung his way there with great haste, only to find a large, dragon-like creature picking up and slamming police officers around. This creature was a mystically mutated Desert lizard, whom had wandered upon the shrine of Ka's - which granted it the form of sand, and the shape of a Human. It gained sentience, and began to scour the Earth for money and wealth - as a Dragon would. During this confrontation, the already exhausted Baresi was pushed to the limits of his Stamina - but managed to formulate a plan to beat the Sand Dragon. The bank was near a river, so he brought the fight closer to it - only to begin fighting on the river bank. A large boulder was near the pair, and when the Sand Dragon was in range, Baresi webbed the boulder up and leaped into the air - performing a flip to grant great momentum to the massive stone. When it was lobbed into the water, it caused a huge wave - that overtook the Sand Dragon, and caused his mud-like form to consolidate into normal. He then webbed that form up fully, and gave him to the authorities - although...No mere prison could truly hold the Sand Dragon. The Unstoppable Juggernaut A few months later, Spider Man was on his daily patrol of the city - until he came across central park. Many flyers were strung up, and even signs - around a large wrestling ring. 'The Unstoppable Juggernaut' was the name of the main attraction. A massive man was stood in the ring, and would take on opponents - taking them down in a single blow, and hospitalizing them. Spectators were forming a betting ring, so he swung down onto the ring, and asked what he was doing. The Juggernaut took this opportunity to rise to fame, and challenged Spider Man to a fight on the spot - to which he told him that he didn't fight without a reason, and simply left - not wanting to endanger the nearby citizens. This sparked a massive vendetta of pride and anger within the Juggernaut, and so he became a criminal purely for the sake of luring Spider Man out. Many buildings were destroyed until Spider Man finally came to confront him. The battle was difficult, Juggernaut's massive form being difficult to maneuver around even in an urban setting. What's more, is that his webbing couldn't even stop him if he was already moving...The battle raged on, and Baresi had a broken arm and shattered shoulder before he could finally finish the fight. Whilst he was standing still, Baresi took the opportunity to web up the ground he was standing on - which had shattered due to the sheer force of the Juggernaut's steps. He then hoisted it into the air to trip him up and bring him airborne, and then webbed him when the opportunity presented itself. Juggernaut was then taken to the maximum security prison for Super Villains, merely known as "The Island". Lady Magnesis At the end of the second year of Mike's college years, the college was suddenly and without warning bought out by an unknown individual. All of the students were dismissed, and as a result had to find new schooling - which was especially difficult for Baresi, who only did average in college. The buyer was actually a Mutant, who was prominent in the mafia named Lisa Vatelli. She bought the college for the purpose of creating a school for Mutant humans, to "hone their potential" - but in reality, it was meant more-so to impose anti-Human propaganda and raise a force to be unleashed upon the city. Through certain channels, Baresi was able to learn of this - and confronted her in her office as Spider Man. Vatelli, amused that a hero would appear to stop her - asked if he was a Mutant, to which he simply replied; "no". Abruptly, masses of metal from different parts of the room whirled at him - which activated his Spider Sense. Swiftly dodging out of the way of this surprise attack, he leaped forward to engage in hand to hand combat with her. Overwhelmed, she used her abilities to take flight and leave the building - flying high above the city to get away. On the second confrontation, she sought Spider Man out personally - challenging him in the middle of a battle with some simple thugs. She took their guns, and conglomerated them into a mass of steel which she shot straight at his left shoulder, breaking it. However, due to being in a stone alley-way, he was able to use his acrobatics to his advantage and position himself mid-air above her so that she wouldn't be able to lift off to get away. That was when he bound her with Mystic webbing, and kicked her into a wall - thus rendering her unconscious. She too was taken to The Island, under custody. The Sinister Six Shortly after Vatelli was imprisoned, she used her connections to quite easily - buy herself out of jail. She returned to her university with a new-found hatred for Spider Man, and began to research him more extensively. Eventually, she found the identities of all the prominent, super powered foes that he had battled before - and bought their freedom as well. She assembled them in her conference room, and officially formed The Sinister Six - all with the shared goal of taking Spider Man down. They continued to research his movements and behaviors, only to learn that he frequently "stopped by to eat" - at the Baresi Pizzeria. So the plan was set. When Baresi was returning to his Pizzeria one night to work, just as he entered the doors - all six were stood there. The Lizard, The Squirrel, Venom, Sand Dragon, The Juggernaut, and Lady Magnesis. He knew that there was no way he could defeat all six of them together. Especially without his restaurant being destroyed - so he fled to the river-side, and they chased. It was apparent that he couldn't get away, and so he was cornered into a battle. First, came The Lizard and The Squirrel - attacking simultaneously, and forcing him into the defensive. Meanwhile, Sand Dragon and Lady Magnesis attacked from afar with metal and bolts of sand, whilst The Juggernaut charged the battle at different frequencies to try and smash the Spider. Venom, however, lurked in the shadows - waiting. Unable to get a hit in, Baresi was on his last leg - before he remembered a previous encounter with none other than Iron Man. A gadget was stored in his suit, a distress beacon for the senior Hero - which he pressed immediately. Newfound confidence within him, he attempted to battle for his life - webbing The Squirrel in the nick of time to throw her in front of the Juggernaut, which caused her arm to break. The Lizard, enraged by this - got into a brief bout with the Juggernaut whilst Spider Man leapt forth towards Sand Dragon, and Lady Magnesis. His bout with the two was brief, because The Lizard and the Juggernaut came to their senses and charged Spider Man once more. However, just as Spider Man was about to be crushed by every angle - and Venom was ready to pounce, an Ionic blast released itself upon Sand Dragon and caused a small explosion. Iron Man had arrived, and a second suit had made its way behind The Lizard to restrain him. Venom leapt out in rage at Spider Man, and took a chunk out of his back due to his Spider Sense not being able to properly alert him of a Symbiote's direct presence. The two entered a bout, to which Spider Man was able to win - as Lady Magnesis fought Iron Man directly, crushing some of his armor. When Spider Man noticed this, he distanced himself from Venom and fired a web out at the distracted Magnesis' hip, only to pull down and slam her into the ground - rendering her unconscious. The Lizard, freed from Iron Man - joined Venom in an attempt to take the Spider down, whilst Iron Man activated the cryo-freeze protocol in his suit to freeze the bonds between the Sand Dragon's body and essentially take him out of the battle. With most of the six out of the fray, it was down to a bought between Iron Man, Spider Man, The Lizard, and Venom. Knowing that the odds were not in his favor, The Lizard fled whilst Venom distracted the other two in direct combat. Left without any support, Spider Man and Iron Man managed to defeat Venom rather swiftly - and the five members of the Six that were rendered helpless were once more taken into custody. However, The Lizard was still out there...Somewhere. Toxin Arc Shortly after leaving Mike Baresi for the first time, the Venom symbiote reproduced - creating a second generation symbiote named Toxin. It found its way to the same alley-way that The Spider resided within, and bonded to his friend - Al. About two years later, the suit, retaining it's fathers memories of Spider Man - but being even more immature and irritable, urged Al to hunt Spider Man down - utilizing its new-found tracking sense to find him with ease, in his home. With little time to react, Spider Man was attacked by Toxin and thrown into a fierce battle. It raged fiercely, back and forth until Spider Man got an opening and punched Toxin through a wall. Assuming that he was knocked out, he returned to his pregnant wife - only for Toxin to secretly have been conscious. A wandering civilian was eaten whole, absorbed by the symbiote and used to regenerate. When Toxin arose once more, he set fire to Baresi's home - and as a result his pregnant wife suffered fatal CO2 poisoning, thus killing her and her unborn child. Filled with immense grief, the mourning Spider Man disappeared for a time to formulate a plan, and regain his bearings. Decimator Conflict When the Decimator invaded central park, Spider Man was one of the few present. He stayed mostly on the side-line until Decimator grew larger, at which point he webbed up his legs to trip him up so the rest of the heroes could press their advantage. Notably, he witnessed the man who caused the death of his wife and unborn child, Al Simmons - sacrifice himself to save civilians by using Captain Moonlight's shield to block a high powered celestial beam from Decimator, which ended up killing Al and his symbiote. This also created the opening necessary for the rest of the heroes to take Decimator down. Powers & Abilities Powers: * Spider Physiology * Spider Sense * Super Strength * Super Agility * Super Reflexes * Enhanced Stamina * Enhanced Willpower * Enhanced Senses * Mystic Energy Sensory * Mystic Energy Manipulation (Spider Totem) * Mystic Spider Webbing * Wall Crawling * Mystic Spider Fist Abilities: * Way of the Spider * Exceptional Intuition * Web Swinging * Magical Research